


Warm Me Up

by kriffingpoe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hero Worship, I made up an alien alchohol, Kinda Crack, Luke Skywalker Imagine, Luke Skywalker/You - Freeform, Luke’s Poncho, M/M, Reader Insert, Reader is a medic, Romance, Sharing Clothes, slight jealousy, some angsty teens, trendsetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriffingpoe/pseuds/kriffingpoe
Summary: The Rebel Alliance has just relocated to Echo Base, and your Friend Luke Skywalker is somewhat of a celebrity.





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> I always think about Lukes poncho, and how ridiculous but amazing he looks in it, so this is inspired by that.  
> Slight crack, and maybe a tad OOC.  
> Also i didn’t proofread, we die like men.

“Why is everyone looking at me?”  
You looked up from your dinner tray to meet Luke’s questioning gaze.  
“Well, it could be that ridiculous poncho you’re wearing,” you jabbed your fork at him playfully. “Or it could be because everyone wants a piece of the hero.”  
Luke ignored the joke about his outfit. “Hero? I’m not a hero, I just got lucky.”  
You sighed and shook your head, “There’s no such thing as luck.”  
The pilot got a far off look in his eyes, like he was remembering something from his past.  
“Look, as much as I want to keep your head from swelling, I have to admit that you are a bit of a hero,” you said carefully. “Everyone here is alive because of you.”  
Luke ducked his head and shoveled more rations into his mouth. “It was a group effort,” he mumbled.  
You laughed quietly, and went back to your dinner.  
It was only the second week since the rebel base had been moved to Hoth. The past few days had been hectic, everyone was scrambling to get Echo Base in order. You were helping out in the medical wing, sorting boxes and readying bacta tanks. There was little real medical work to be done because no one had been sent on a mission in awhile. A few people had caught colds from the drastic temperature change, but nothing that could challenge you as a doctor.  
Just then, Leia slammed her tray down on the bench next to you.  
“Tough day?” you asked.  
“A corridor on the other side of the hanger has collapsed,” she explained. “I’ve just been informed that it could be a Wampa.”  
You frowned, “Again? That’s what, the third since we got here?”  
Leia shrugged, “In other news, what the kriff is that?” She pointed an accusing finger at Luke.  
“What? Have I got something on my clothes?” he asked, avoiding her gaze.  
“Luke, I thought I told you to throw out that thing,” Leia said, reaching to touch the side of Luke’s poncho.  
Luke rolled his eyes, “Why should I listen to you?”  
Leia crossed her arms, “It’s filthy.”  
Luke mimicked her pose, “It is not. I washed it just last week.”  
Leia frowned at him. “I didn’t want to have to tell you this, but I guess I have to,” she sighed deeply. “Luke, that shirt is just grating on the eyes.”  
Luke scoffed, “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“It’s ugly!”  
Luke bristled, “Is not!”  
Leia raises an eyebrow at him, clearly offended that he would defy her so many times. “Oh yeah? Well let’s hear what y/n has to say about it.”  
Both of your friends rounded on you.  
“Well?”, they said at the same time.  
You scratched the back of your neck and look from Luke to Leia.  
“Well, I-I really don’t know much about fashion,” you said.  
Leia rolled her eyes, “Don’t avoid the question, y/n. Is Luke’s poncho ugly or not?”  
“It’s okay y/n,” Luke touched your hand slightly with the tips of his fingers. “You can tell the truth.”  
“Is this really necessary?” you asked.  
Leia and Luke nodded.  
You looked back at the Luke, and his blue eyes stared earnestly into yours.  
“Well, I don’t think it looks so bad..” you said quietly. “It’s probably good to have extra layers around here.”  
Luke smirked at Leia, “Well there you have it. The poncho stays.”  
Leia grumbled and shoved the rest of her dinner into her mouth, “It doesn’t count!” she declared, “Y/n is a biased judge.”  
You and Luke laughed at that, and she couldn’t help but crack a small smile in response. “Well, if you’ll excuse me. I have to go see about a Wampa.”

The next day you got up early to meet Luke and the others for breakfast. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until you got to the mess hall. All throughout the cavern were ponchos. Ponchos of all different colours and fabrics. You laughed out loud and ignored the stares that a group of sulky teenagers sent you. You gathered up your tray and joined Han and Chewie at a table in the far corner.  
“Are you seeing this?” you said, sitting down next to Han.  
He looked around, “Yeah, looks like Luke is a real trendsetter.”  
You giggled and leaned into his side, “Leia was trying to get him to throw it out yesterday.”  
Han dropped his arm around your shoulder, “Oh yeah? Bet that made you upset, huh?”  
You looked at him, “What do you mean?” He said nothing and only smirked. “What does he mean, Chewie?” The Wookie only shrugged.  
Han shook you slightly, “Just that I know how you dig the innocent farm boy look.”  
You blushed and shovelled more food down, but did not deny it.  
Luke sat down across from you, dropping his tray roughly on the table. R2 rolled up next to him, giving Luke a reproachful beep. “Good morning,” Luke said with a clipped tone.  
Han ruffled your hair and retracted his arm, “Don’t sweat it kid.”  
Luke looked back and forth between you two, “What’s wrong?”  
“It’s nothing,” you said hastily.  
Luke looked like he wanted to press the subject, but Leia marched up to the table then and looked down at him intensely.  
“Luke Skywalker,” she said, putting her hands on her hips.  
Luke looked over his shoulder,“Leia.”  
She tapped her foot, her irritation growing. “Do you see what your questionable fashion choices have done?”  
Luke’s eyebrows furrowed, “What are you talking about?”  
Leia swept her arm around the mess hall, “All these!”  
Luke looked around and his blue eyes widened, “Oh.”  
You and Han laughed at the look Leia was giving him.  
“I guess it wasn’t just hero worship, huh Luke?” you teased.  
Luke poked at his breakfast, his face flushed a little bit.  
Leia sighed, “Forget it. Han, I need an update on that Wampa.”  
The smuggler leaned on your shoulder and got up to follow the Princess, Chewbacca following close behind.  
Luke looked up at you, “It’s kind of strange, right?”  
You shrugged, “They just want to be like their hero.”  
Luke straightened at the compliment, and smoothed out the front of his brown poncho. You waited for him to finish eating, and rubbed at your arms a little bit.  
“Cold?” Luke asked, sipping his cup of water.  
“Just a bit,” you admitted.  
Luke stood up and came around to the other side of the table. He undid his poncho and fastened it around you, before taking Han’s empty spot. “Better?” he asked, looping his left arm around your waist.  
Your hands gripped the hem of the shirt, “Better,” you agreed. “But aren’t you cold?”  
Luke shook his head, “No, I’m fine.”  
“If you’re sure,” you said gently, looking down at his pink lips that seemed so close.  
“I’m sure,” he said, before returning to the rest of his breakfast. R2 turned to look between you two, making a small whir of understanding. 

When you had finished in the mess hall, Luke and you parted ways. He and R2D2 were off to help out in the docking bay, and you were heading to the the medical centre. Before you left, you tried to give back the poncho, but he insisted that you keep it.  
“So you can be like your hero,” he winked, and both of you laughed.  
The medbay was empty except for Tig, the head surgeon. They looked at you over the top of a box of bacta patches. “Is that what I think it is?”  
You looked over at them, “What?”  
“That.. shirt, poncho thing!” Tig exclaimed with a laugh. “It’s Luke’s, right?”  
You shrugged, “Yeah, he lent it to me,” you pulled down a box of painkillers from the wall. “So what?”  
Tig shook their head, returning to the bacta patches. “People are going kinda crazy over it, y’know?”  
You rolled your eyes, “The only nice thing about it is that it’s warm.”  
Tig hummed in agreement. “Did you see all the blankets at breakfast today? I’ve had to turn away five different people looking for pins to use as fasteners.”  
“Yeah I saw them. Freaked Luke out a little bit,” you commented.  
Tig tutted, “ I hope that kid’ll be okay.”  
“What do you mean?”  
Tig sighed, “Well, the rebels want someone they feel they can depend on,” they said slowly. “Luke destroyed the Death Star and saved all of us. They look up to him.”  
“Hero worship,” you flicked through the box of painkillers.  
“Exactly,” Tig nodded. “I hope they remember that he’s just a kid.”  
You nodded in agreement and returned to your work. 

A few hours later, you and Tig walked from the medbay to the mess hall for lunch. You and your coworker got into line with your trays, and more people filed in behind you. You were just reaching for a cup of blue milk when the person behind you tapped your shoulder.  
You turned around and looked down into the eyes of one of the teenagers from this morning. The boy looked up at you defiantly. “Don’t think we don’t know what you’re doing,” he said.  
You frowned, “Um, I’m just getting my lunch.”  
The kid scoffed and his friends tittered behind him. There was a very small group of children living on base with their parents, and so they all seemed to travel in one pack. Even though none of them looked older than fifteen, there was still something almost scary about being face to face with so many angst ridden youth at one time.  
“Don’t play dumb,” he snapped, “I’m talking about that!” He jabbed his finger at your front, and it was only then that you noticed the homemade ponchos he and all his friends were wearing.  
“Oh.”  
The boy crossed his arms across his chest. “What you’re doing is just selfish, and you should be ashamed!” he declared, his friends nodding in agreement.  
“Sorry kid, I’m still not sure what you mean exactly,” you said, turning to deposit a cup of milk on your tray.  
“You’re wearing Luke Skywalker’s clothes,” he said, following you as you took your tray to a table in the corner.  
“I’m aware of that,” you sighed, “Luke just lent me this because I was cold.”  
The boy and his friends crowded around the edge of the table. “Cold? What nerfherder would believe that lie?” he laughed.  
“Are you serious?” your eyebrows scrunched, “I’ve got icicles forming in my nose hair.”  
The youth grimaced, “Disgusting.”  
“Hey, it’s just the truth, my friend.”  
The teenager blew a long sigh through his nose, “The bottom line is, that Luke belongs to all of us. You can’t just keep him all to yourself.”  
He looked down his nose at you, as if challenging you to defy him.  
“Listen kid, I’m going to make this real simple for you. You’re just a youngling, after all,” you stood up and put your hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Luke doesn’t belong to anyone but himself. He’s not some holo-vid star that you can put up on a golden pedestal. He’s just a regular guy.”  
“But-“ he tried to reply but you squeezed his shoulder and looked down at him.  
“He’s a farm boy from some back water planet, who wanted to make a difference in the galaxy,” you patted his shoulder. “If you want even a shred of his respect, you better think of some way you can help too.”  
The group of kids was quiet, having nothing to say after your little speech.  
Just then, Luke himself appeared at your side with his lunch. “Hey y/n, who are your friends?”  
“Oh, these are just some of my admirers,” you waved your hand, “Run along now, children.”  
They all dispersed quickly after that, turning away without another word.  
Luke looked a little confused, “Don’t ask,” you muttered, joining him at the table. He shrugged and dug into his lunch.  
“Where’s R2?” you asked.  
“He’s complaining of loose wires or something,” he rolled his eyes. “I checked and didn’t see anything, but he insisted on seeing a mechanic.”  
You hummed, but said nothing. You and Luke lapses into silence as you ate your meal. You looked at Luke as he carefully cut up his portions. You were reminded of what that boy had said earlier. You had to admit, Luke Skywalker belonging to you sounded nice. You smiled down at your plate absently. It wouldn’t be so bad to belong to him either, you thought. Luke and you looked up when Han dropped into the seat next to you. He sling one arm around your neck and used the other to snatch half your roll off your plate.  
“Han! Get in line like the rest of us!” you chided.  
“I’ve only got a few minutes, Leia wants to take care of that wampa in a bit,” he said, eating the roll in two bites.  
“What are you doing here then?” you asked, Luke listening quietly.  
Han reached for the last piece of fruit on your tray, and quickly ate it before you could swat him away. “Well, I’ll need my strength to face an ice creature,” he licked the fruit juice off his finger, “And I was going to invite you two to my little get together.”  
Luke cocked his head, “A party? Are you crazy?”  
Han ignored Luke, and turned to you, holding both of your shoulders tightly. “You’ll come won’t you, kid?” Something in his tone said that he was up to no good. “It wouldn’t be any fun without you, y/n,” Han pouted.  
“Alright, I’ll drop in for a bit,” you agreed.  
“Great! I’ve got some Coruscant beer stashed away on the falcon, it’s like nothing you’ve ever tasted,” Han promised, his arm tightened on your shoulders. Han turned to Luke, “You can come too,” he said carelessly.  
Luke stood up suddenly, “I’m going to return these trays,” he said before walking away.  
“What’s gotten into him?” you asked.  
Han grinned slyly, “Oh, I’m sure it’s nothing. I’ll see you later, ok?” He got up quickly and met Luke at the door where the rack of trays was. You watched as Han slapped Luke on the back, and said something with a wink. Luke’s face bloomed bright red, but he smiled sheepishly. The two said goodbye, and Luke returned to the table.  
“You ok, Luke?” you asked, “You seemed a little off with Han.”  
Luke rubbed his neck ruefully, “I just misunderstood something, is all,” he shrugged, “We’re fine now.”  
“Alright, well I guess I’d better get going to work,” you and Luke got up and made your way to the door.  
“Han told me to meet in the hanger after dinner,” Luke told you, stopping in the hallway.  
“The hanger?” you whined, “It’s kriffing freezing in there!”  
Luke laughed, “Han rigged up some heaters, so I think it should be ok,” he smiled.  
You sighed, “Alright, I’ll see you later then.”  
Luke waved, and you parted ways once again. 

At dinner that night, Luke avoided your gaze and sat with some of his pilot friends. You tried not to feel hurt about it, and instead focused on the story Han and Leia were relaying. After dinner, you went back to your quarters and jumped in the refresher for a quick shower. After, you put on your warmest clothes, and folded up Luke’s poncho, deciding to give it back to him at the party. You quickly made your way through the freezing halls of Echo Base to the hanger. You could hear music playing and people talking and laughing. Looking through the doors of the hanger you counted the small group of rebels. Five intelligence officers, Han, Leia, Chewbacca, and a handful of pilots. Leia was sitting by one of three heaters that Han had somehow got his hands on. You made a beeline for her and sat down next to her.  
“Here, take this,” she said, thrusting an open bottle of beer at you.  
“Y’know, people usually start with hello,” you quipped.  
Leia rolled her eyes, “I just need that away from me.”  
“Why? Feeling it already?” you teased. Before Leia could say anything, you took a large gulp. Han hadn’t been kidding, you really had never tasted anything like it.  
The liquid ran down your throat, accompanied by a stinging coldness, and followed by a disgusting aftertaste.  
“What the kriff?” you coughed, “Why is it so damned cold?”  
Leia watched you, amused, “I was about to warn you.” She pointed to the label, “It’s not exactly brewed for consumption by humans.”  
You read the small note on the bottle, “‘An acquired taste for those human in nature,’” you read aloud. “Why the hell did Han buy these? “  
Leia shrugged, “It was cheap, no one else wants it.”  
“I can see why,” you grumbled. “This is the only booze we have?”  
Leia nodded.  
“Well, I guess I can suffer through it,” you took another swig.  
Leia laughed at you, “What’s got you in such a rush?”  
You downed the rest of the bottle, and coughed. “That,” you said, pointing at the pilots across from you.  
Leia looked over and saw Luke and Wedge in the middle of an arm wrestling contest. “Ah, love sick, are we?”  
You reached down behind the bench and grabbed another bottle from the case. “Maybe a little,” you popped the cap off using the edge of the seat.  
Leia snorted, “Well don’t look now, but here he comes.”  
You sipped at your beer, almost use to the freezing sensation. Luke was walking towards you, and his pilot friends jeered at him. He sat down on the other side of Leia, “Wedge beat me,” he grumbled at her questioning glance.  
Leia offered him a beer which he accepted gratefully, taking a large sip. Judging from his reaction, he had not yet tried the beverage. You tuned out your friends as Leia began to explain what it was. You looked across the small circle of benches and watched Wedge slamming the hand of yet another pilot down onto the table. He caught your gaze and winked.  
You turned back to your friends quickly, and realized that Leia had left. Luke looked at you, “He’s pretty strong, huh?”  
“Who?” you asked, confused.  
Luke gestures with his chin, “Wedge, he’s not easy to beat.”  
“Oh, I hadn’t really noticed,” you said.  
Luke looked doubtful at this, “Would you like to meet him? I can call him over,” he stood up, but you grabbed his wrist.  
“Um, no it’s alright, I’ve got to talk to you about something actually,” you said.  
Luke looked almost relieved as he sat back down, this time closer to you. His knee bumped yours a little, and you tried to focus on anything but the heat he seemed to exude.  
“Alright, what’s up?” he asked, looking at you expectantly.  
You handed him the folded up poncho, “I wanted to return this.”  
Luke took the folded fabric and stared down at it. “Thank you for lending it to me.”  
Luke looked up at you, “This is what you wanted to talk about?”  
“um, yes?” you said uncertainly.  
Luke seemed disappointed and he placed the poncho on your lap. “You can have it.”  
You looked down at the brown shirt, “Luke-I can’t possible take this.”  
Luke picked it up again and fastened it around your neck like he had that same morning. “It’s alright, I want to give it to you,” he bit his lip, “It suits you.”  
You looked up at him, your body feeling suddenly hot. “People will talk,” you said weakly.  
Luke leaned toward you, lifting his right hand to cup your cheek, “Let them,” he said, and pressed his lips to yours. He deepens the kiss, but drew back immediately. “Your mouth is ice cold!”  
You say stock still for a minute before bursting into laughter. The others looked over at you two curiously, and Luke flushed under the scrutiny. “Y/n, quit laughing at me,” he murmured, a shy smile on his face.  
The laughing died down to giggles, and you showed him the two empty bottles of beer.  
“You like this stuff?” Luke grimaced.  
“It’s be better if we weren’t on a hunk of ice, but it’ll do for now,” you shrugged.  
“More importantly, what was that kiss about?” you reminded him.  
Luke blinked at you, “I thought you knew.”  
“knew what?” your eyebrows screwed up.  
Luke blushed darker, “I’m in love with you.”  
You smiled widely at him, and put your arms around his neck, “You are?”  
Luke put his arm around your waist, “Completely crazy about you.”  
You bit your lip, “I really want to kiss you again, but my mouth his still freezing.”  
Luke hummed, “Guess I’ll have to warm you up.”  
His hands burned hot on your back, even through the thick material of your new poncho.


End file.
